


Asked Out

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream Parlors, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 03, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 03, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve Harrington gets asked out but before he can do anything, his kids get protective.Oneshot/drabble





	Asked Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498517) by fairlyoddchica.tumblr.com. 



Steve Harrington was just hanging out at Scoops. Robin was on her break in the back, so he was stuck doing his dumb stuff up at the counter. The bell chimed and he looked up, brows furrowed slightly, because--it wasn't some cute girl he was gonna shoot his shot at and flirt with. It wasn't even a girl to begin with. 

It was the one and only Billy Hargrove. 

Steve winced and braced himself. While Hargrove had left him alone pretty much, it still wasn't really something he looked forward to, seeing him around. He still made him a little on edge. 

He smirked and walked up to the counter, leaned in.

"Harrington," Billy drawled, eyes heavy-lidded. "Wanna go on a date with me?"

Steve blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. He blushed slightly, a little flustered, and then--

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I mean...that sounds cool."

Billy grinned. A smile, a real smile that is, looked good on him. "Cool. I'll pick you up at--"

Before he could say anything else though, the door burst open, and Dustin came in, pointing at Billy. "You better have him back by nine!"

"We’re going to need to set some boundaries here--" Mike said from behind him. 

"Wait wait wait, hold on." Lucas said, arms crossed. "Will there be alcohol involved?"

Max...uh, climbed out of the trash can. "Steve better be the one driving. I’ve seen how you drive, Billy!"

El materialized into the shop. "Keep the door open three inches."

And Will? He opened up the closet door--so he came out of the closet-- and he looked at Billy dead in the eyes. "You hurt him and I'll gut you."

At least Steve's many kids loved him. 


End file.
